Kristoff's Plan
by MovePeonyMove
Summary: Anna is running herself down with wedding plans and Kristoff knows just the thing to de-stress her! (Kristanna smutty one-shot)


**A/N This took me two days to write because I kept getting so turned on thinking about Kristanna . Whoops. Enjoy! **

It has been Kristoff's plan to drag Anna away from the castle, from her head. She's been planning their wedding for a whole month now, refusing the help of professionals, even _Elsa_. Kristoff can tell she is running herself low, always tired, always hurrying somewhere, muttering about white tulips and seating arrangements in her sleep. She tried to get his input on the ceremony, but weddings aren't his specialty. If he had it his way, they'd have a quick back and forth with the priest, but Anna is a princess and he would do anything to make her happy. So he bears her quick pecks over lingering kisses, her tired form curled next to him in sleep instead of passionate lovemaking. Even their walks through town and castle grounds have been cut short.

But this week is too rough on Anna. She is irritable and angry, yelling at Elsa at the table when she asks her how the wedding is going. Kristoff knows he had to do something, and he has to do it quick.

So with the permission of the Queen, he drags a kicking and screaming Anna away from her wedding planning responsibilities and into nature.

The air is crisp at the clearing, and the grass is green and soft beneath their feet. They have gathered some firewood, set up inside the rickety shack. The old rotted floorboards are lined with plenty of blankets and the hay is strategically placed to give head support.

"You're quite positive that no wild animal will want to eat us alive in here?" Anna asks, looking around the shack.

"I've camped out here plenty of times," Kristoff explains, "Everything you need is close by. The water, fire, the beautiful sky."

Kristoff is on his knees, trying to get the fire going. The summer air is hot, even this late in the evening, but it's dark and he's afraid Anna is uncomfortable in an unfamiliar place.

A small stream runs through the far side of the clearing. The water looks so inviting, cool and calm and Anna walks at the very edge, wondering just how angry Kristoff would be with her if she were to _oh_, take a quick dip. Removing her shoes hastily, she dips a toe in, sighing with satisfaction. Then working the buttons of her bodice, unlacing her corset and slipping out of her light cotton dress, Anna stands stark naked under the moonlight, the light breeze caressing her body. She eases her way into the cool water.

Kristoff gets off his knees, brushing bits of dirt and grass from his trousers. The firewood bursts into flames and illuminates his face in its soft, flickering light. Anna reckons that he looks best among the nature, her rugged mountain man.

"I got the fire going," he says, eyes skimming through the clearing to find Anna. They settle on her haphazardly thrown clothes. His mouth hangs in horror as he turns towards the stream.

"Anna, what are you _doing_ in there?" he asks, approaching the edge of the stream. He knows it's not dangerous; he'd bathed in its water many times, but this is Anna and with her it's a whole different story.

"Just taking a dip," Anna responds coolly, "You should join me. The water is quite pleasant."

Kristoff looks unsure.

"It's shallow." She adds, her smile fading. She stands up straight to demonstrate her point, the water level descending down her body until her breasts hang just above it, lovely and taut. "But you should join me in case I step on a rock or something else-"

Kristoff doesn't need much persuading and before Anna can finish her sentence, he's already unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it into the pile of her dress. His trousers come off next, and then everything else. He's already half hard when Anna watches him, his form illuminated by the moon and the fire behind him. He sees the way she's looking at him, grins. Back in the day he'd blush, stammer and look away, but they were past that point as lovers. Anna smiles at him coyly as he descends into the water, towards her.

She splashes him.

"Hey," he protests, water dripping from the strands of his blonde hair. He catches her by the waist, pulls her against him. Anna pushes his hair back, kisses him on the forehead, then lips. Her hands press against his chest, one leg wrapped around his torso. Kristoff can almost feel the heat radiating from her center.

He kisses her deeper, hands entwined in her hair then following the curve of her spine to grab her ass in both hands. She moans against his lips and Kristoff moves his hands around her abdomen, up her breasts, nipples aroused from the cool breeze. He breaks off their kiss, pushes her upwards until her beautiful breasts are level with his mouth. With one hand on her back for support, he teases her peaked nipple with his tongue, envelops it with his mouth. He massages the other breast with his hand as she relaxes into him, thinking and feeling nothing but pleasure.

Anna pushes her hands against his shoulders, unwinds her legs from his waist. As soon as her feet touch the bottom of the stream, her hands run down Kristoff's chest and abdomen until one encircles the base of his cock. The other one cups his face as she pulls him into a kiss. She pumps his cock in a steady rhythm, holding him in the kiss so he's forced to moan against her lips.

"_Anna_," he begs as she rubs the head with her thumb.

Her skin tingles as his breathing quickens. She kisses down his jaw line, nibbles on his neck as she increases the tempo of her hand on his cock. Then as a pièce de résistance, she lightly scratches down his muscular back.

A breath catches in Kristoff's throat as he reaches his release, her hand still wrapped around his pulsating shaft.

Anna leans into him, whispers, "Mmm, it's a shame I didn't get a taste."

And Kristoff crashes his lips against hers with raw intensity. As they pull away to breathe, he picks her up in his arms and carries her out of the water, their bodies dripping wet and their minds a vortex of desire.

He lays her down on the blankets, comes around over her, but she pushes him away. Kristoff cocks an eyebrow. Anna smiles at him mischievously, throwing her head back onto the piles of hay and spreads her legs wide right in front of him. A drop of wetness descends down her pink folds and he wants nothing more than to lick it, to taste the sweet essence of her desire. But he watches instead, paralyzed by Anna's movements, by her _irresistible_ body. Her hands come around to caress the soft mounds of her breasts, pinching the nipples then descending down her belly to her opened limbs. Her fingers find the sweet spot, rub against it until she's moaning and buckling under the invisible weight. Her back arches against her hand as she moves her fingers more vigorously. Kristoff nearly loses his mind.

He tries to approach her, wants to take over the job of pleasuring Anna, but she shakes her head as though to say "Just watch". And he watches, aching to feel her but not at all disappointed at the sight. She pushes a slim finger, then another one, into the depths of her wetness, thrusting in and out until her fingers are covered in her slick juices. She moans, goes back to stimulating her swollen clit and then she's arching, convulsing with release. She's so beautiful, all soft, milk white skin, trembling as waves of pleasure come over her.

"Kristoff," she whispers and he wastes no time clambering over to her, enveloping her body in his arms, kissing her on her lips and face.

Kristoff lies with his back against the blankets, watches as Anna hovers above him, kisses his lips, his collarbone, licks his aroused nipples and goes down _farther_, following a trail of coarse hair. His hands caress the sides of her body; cup her soft buttocks, her breasts. When he can't reach her anymore, he runs his fingers down her arms, gripping the blankets for support. Kristoff gasps audibly as her tongue runs down the center of his ballsack, up the length of his cock and finally the tip of his head. He watches her intently as she lowers herself on him, positions his erection underneath her and lightly brushes it against her folds. Kristoff has forgotten how much of a tease she can be.

"Hey," he says, making his best pouty face and she giggles, breaking her seductive gaze. Anna slides herself down his shaft, slowly at first. He feels her inner walls contract around him and he doesn't know how much he could even last with this _beautiful_ creature reeking havoc to his body and mind. She moves herself over him, riding his cock faster and faster, throwing her head back, her breasts bouncing with the motion. His arms hold her waist, brush the sides of her body until he feels his release imminent and he rasps, "Anna, I'm-" But he doesn't even finish the sentence, filling her with his hot cum. She stops, letting out a soft moan.

Rising off of him, remnants of the sticky mess drip out of her and onto his abdomen. She leans in to lap it up with her tongue like a cat drinking milk.

"Yum," she says before collapsing next to Kristoff.


End file.
